


I'm with you on the end of the line

by lets_get_messi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Phone Sex, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny!Steve, Social Anxiety, Stranger Sex, Student Steve Rogers, adorably nervous steve is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_get_messi/pseuds/lets_get_messi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky tries to call his friend and ends up calling a guy named Steve by mistake.</p>
<p>(Calling the wrong number AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm with you on the end of the line

Steve hated studying. 

He hated studying more than actual exams because it was the anticipation of the aforementioned exams that made studying really fucking nerve-wrecking.

He read the same line once and then twice, huffing out in annoyance as he sat in his college dorm room. He was thankful he didn't have to share with anyone. He didn't really fancy himself a people person and studying with another person loitering in the room would be even worse than going at it alone. 

He sighed, glancing at the clock and wondering how it even got to be so late anyhow. He was distracted momentarily by a dull vibrating across the desk, his eyes shot towards his phone where an unrecognizable number was flashing on the screen. He reached for his cell, accepting the call.

“Hello?” Steve answered with a perplexed tone. 

“Clint you actual fuck! Where in god's sweet name did you run off to?” A loud booming voice cried out and Steve all but pulled the phone away from his ear. He grimaced, carefully placing his cell back and clearing his throat to speak.

“Sorry I, er, think you may have the wrong number?”

“Clint? Can't tell if you're dicking around or not?” The guy said wearily, Steve laughing and shaking his head like the guy could see him.

“Sorry, I'm not Clint. And I'm not dicking around.” He added as an afterthought flicking through the pages of his text book absent-minded.

“Are you with Clint? This is Clint's number, I swear I typed it right.” His voice got quieter for a moment and Steve rolled his eyes at the guy pulling his phone away just to take a look at the screen. 

“Sorry pal, I don't know a Clint. Try again maybe?” Steve suggested, tapping out a steady rhythm against his notepad that was surprisingly empty considering he had an endless list of finals to study for. 

“Ok, sorry for bothering you man. Take it easy.”

“No worries, easy mistake to make.” He ended the call then, placing his cell back on his desk and letting out a loud sigh. He stretched in his seat, neck cricking as he tried to fall back into concentration that he swears he had at some point.

His attention snapped back to his phone which was once again vibrating with a now slightly more recognizable number flashing onto the screen. He sighed, sliding the green arrow across and answering again.

“Still not Clint.” He said simply.

“Oh, I know I just didn't catch your name before.”

“You called up a complete stranger again because you didn't get his name?” Steve was staring at a mark on the wall that he vaguely remembered as the smudge of a dead spider from a few months back. 

“Appears that way, right?” The guy's tone was so contagiously chipper that Steve couldn't help but grin himself.

“Steve.”

“Bucky.”

“Great.” He said with an incline of his head. Who the hell was this Bucky guy? Was he the type that just made friend's with people over the phone because he was bored? Or was he that sociable? Steve didn't know the reasoning and as he glanced at the clock (which read 1.30am) he didn't have the energy to bring himself to care. “So, was that everything?”

“Yeah, I'm going to call Clint now. Sorry to have interrupted your evening Steve.” He was polite at least, even if there was an edge of humor behind his words. Steve chose to ignore that.

“No, it was no problem I'm finishing up studying anyway. Goodnight Bucky.” He ended the call, shutting his textbook and wondering how much studying he could fit into his morning routine. Well if he went to bed now, he could have at least 6 hours sleep, then get up, bathe, coffee, medicine, get dressed- 

He was brought from his reverie by a vibrating in his palm and he physically gawked at the screen. He answered the call once more, ignoring the flutter in his stomach all together.

“You're unbelievable.” He laughed.

“So what you studying?” This Bucky kid was annoying. His voice sounded far too smug and Steve imagined him to be like one of those kids on campus who wore vintage woollen sweaters with obnoxious patterns embroidered into the fabric.

“Art history.” Steve replied anyway.

“Ah, creative type. Would never have guessed from your voice.” 

“And what would you have guessed from my voice?” Steve rolled his eyes, confused as to why he was even still talking to this guy who was quite clearly drunk and in need to find a friend that was not Steve.

“That you're a guy.” Steve laughed aloud at that, finding his laughter echoed by Bucky whose huffs of breath crackled at the phone line.

“You guessed that all by my voice? You don't miss a god damn thing.” His sarcasm seemed to be a hit with Bucky whose cackle reached new volumes. Steve hated that treacherous flutter that bothered his stomach again at the sound of it.

“I was going to say, the Steve thing kinda gave that away.”

“God damn it, every time.” Steve clicked his fingers, smiling as the pair engaged in banter quite easily. Steve didn't have many friends. There was Sam from his art course and Natasha from the room across from his in the college halls but aside from that he was quite a loner. Just enjoying his own company without much need to mingle with others.

“Hope you've been taking regular breaks Steve, studying is a killer.” Steve rolled his eyes, torn between asking Bucky if he was always this condescending and replying with something witty and hilarious. He shrugged instead.

“You a student yourself?”

“God no! Way passed my time.”

“You don't sound old.” Steve smirked, attention on his pencil that he knocked against his notepad in a repetitive rhythm.

“I'm not old. Not really anyway.”

“How old?”

“30.” Steve whistled lowly.

“That is old.”

“You know Steve, I'm beginning to not like you very much.” Bucky huffed and Steve giggled once more. Giggling. Oh God.

“However will I continue my days knowing that Bucky 'stranger-danger' doesn't like me any more?” He toyed with another pencil that he left abandoned beside his books, swinging back and forth on his chair and not reaching too far into the fact his night was slipping away before him because he was spending it chatting with a guy he didn't fucking know.

“How do you know I'm dangerous, huh?”

“Wild stab in the dark.”

“You sound more dangerous, stabbing things in the dark wildly and what not.” Another bout of laughter passed between them and it was becoming increasingly harder for Steve to contemplate ending the call. It had been a long while since he had a flare of heat pool in his stomach that felt an awful lot like comfort. He didn't enjoy people's company often enough and it seemed Bucky's company wasn't as intrusive as to be expected.

“So Bucky, isn't it about time you call your friend Clint. He must be worried about you.” Steve tested, wondering if Bucky was as invested in their call as he was. Fuck what was wrong with him? Was he a 16 year old girl with a crush? Or was he a serious student who was merely procrastinating studying with any excuse deemed fit?

“Fuck that guy, he ran off and left me outside a club. I'm walking in what I hope is the direction of my house. Who knows, New York is a big fucking place.” Bucky said and Steve pouted in thought.

“And yet the world is small enough that I'm in New York too.”

“Are you sure you're not Clint?” Bucky teased and Steve rolled his eyes like it was such a classic Bucky statement to make.

“Sorry to disappoint.”

“You haven't disappointed me yet.” Fuck. There it was again, that lurch in his stomach that couldn't possibly be explained. He coughed, shrugging his shoulders like it didn't affect him.

“There's always time.” He wasn't flirting. Definitely not. He didn't even know how to flirt. He ignored how slippery the phone felt in his sweating hand, small chest breathing slightly heavier than before. Don't be so fucking ridiculous Steve, you can't be nervous talking to someone you don't know. Just hang up if he's making you so uncomfortable. He ignored his thoughts, ears perking up at the sound of Bucky's low rumbling chuckle.

“Oh is that so?” That sounded challenging. Was that flirtatious or just? “And how do you suppose you'll disappoint me then Mr-”

“Rogers.” He answered far too quickly. Smooth.

“Mr Rogers?” Bucky repeated and Steve pulled in his bottom lip nibbling on it in thought.

“I'm sure there's something.” His palms were really sweating now. He reached over his desk, turning on his fan and then switching it off again just to keep his free hand busy.

“You telling me you're wearing clothes will be a huge disappointment, got to admit.” He fumbled with the fan and it fell to the floor. He gasped at the loud crash. Torn between wanting to curse at breaking his only fan and crumble into a heap on the floor from Bucky's rather unexpected statement.

Was he flirting? Or joking.

“Am I getting an obscene phone call? Is that what's happening right now?” Steve opted for joking. Palms still sweating.

“Depends. You feeling like taking a break from studying yet?” Ok, that seemed pretty blunt right? Fuck, was his voice always that husky? Steve ignored the familiar purr in his stomach, his cock perking up like it was invited to the party. It totally wasn't.

“Bucky-”

“Come on, be a devil. No one has to know you talked dirty to stranger-danger.”

“Who said anything about me talking dirty?” Steve replied, free hand waving about as he spoke to distract it from caving in a adding pressure to his attention-seeking dick. Man, it was really tenting his running pants.

“I did.”

“Then you're an idiot.” Steve said with a snort.

“A hopeful one at best. Come on. If you don't like it we can stop.” Steve was pretty sure his lips were going to fall off with the abuse his teeth was giving them.

“Who said anything about me not liking it.” Oh Jesus, he really said that. He cringed, eyes squeezing shut as he awaited for a laugh or a hang up. He was pretty much prepared for anything other than the low guttural moan that came from the other end of the phone line.

“Damn Rogers.”

“So tell me Bucky, what are you wearing?” Ok. Great. Steve leaned back in his chair, rubbing his hand over his thigh and mentally flitting through everything he had heard about phone-sex. He remembered a guy from his senior high-school year Tony Stark. He'd sat behind Steve in a couple lessons. Steve remembered a pretty vivid conversation about Tony receiving dirty calls from a cheerleader. Steve wished he hadn't blocked out that conversation, it would come in pretty handy for the current events.

“Leather.” Bucky said and Steve watched his own cock twitch comically in his restrictive pants. “Quite a lot of leather. Jacket and pants.”

“You're not some freaky gimp character are you?” He joked once more. Bucky's laugh was darker than before.

“Not quite. Fancy myself as a bit of a punk you see. It helps that I'm completely badass.”

“No doubt.” Steve rolled his eyes fondly. 

“What about you Rogers? What are you wearing?” He contemplated lying. Telling him he was wearing an expensive shirt and some designer jeans or something. That would be sexy, right?

“Some running pants and a baggy shirt.” Smooth Steve, real smooth.

“The epitome of sex appeal.” Bucky teased affectionately and Steve resisted the urge to curl up into a ball on the floor and weep at how great he seemed at fucking opportunities up. 

“Shut up, jerk.”

“You work out Rogers? I bet you're a muscular beefcake, am I right?” Wow. Things seemed to be escalating from embarrassing to death-inducing. Steve couldn’t hold back the truth.

“Couldn't be further from reality.”

“How so?” Bucky enquired. 

“I'm short and skinny as hell. If ribs and elbows get you hot under the collar you called the right wrong number, son.”

“I could work with that.” Bucky sounded like he was pouting his lips in consideration and Steve couldn't help how he froze. Was he being serious? No one ever found Steve attractive. He literally just spelled out to this guy how unattractive he was and he was still into the whole idea? 

“Really, how?”

“Well Rogers, kind of like the idea of being able to pick you up and move you around.” His cock throbbed and Steve couldn't stop the fingers that fluttered over the bulge in his pants. He let his finger skim the wet patch forming against the strained material. He sucked in a breath at the barely there friction.

“Bucky-”

“I can hang up if you want me to.” Bucky's voice had a certain edge to it and Steve swallowed at the idea of Bucky's skin being as on fire as Steve's was.

“What are you doing?”

“You want the truth?”

“Yes.” He hadn't realized that he was palming his dick through his pants, small chest heaving up and down as he raised his hips in small little thrusts against his hand. 

“I'm in some trashy alleyway with my hand on my dick.”

“Fuck.” Steve thrust harder against his hand, desk chair squeaking beneath the movement.

“Never done this before.” Bucky admitted, breathing considerably harder and Steve bit his lip at how that voice was driving his dick fucking crazy.

“Me either.”

“Feels kinda freaky huh? Getting hot and heavy over some dude you can't see.” That was it. Steve hadn't really been into the idea of sex. He hadn't had many offers to go by but it was never something he found important or necessary growing up. He'd most certainly never felt the desire that was pumping through his veins like liquid heat, burning his nerve endings over a guy whose face he didn't even know.

“Bucky, tell me what you're doing.” It was a plea and Bucky swallowed a gasp.

“I've got a hand on my dick, my palm is sweaty as fuck against the leather pants feels real good though.”

“Are you in public?” Steve moaned and Bucky responded to it. Steve's hand subconsciously wandering closer and closer to the waistband of his pants...

“Anyone could catch me Rogers.”

“Holy shit!” Steve all but cried out, Bucky's words combining with the slick palm that wrapped around his hard cock giving it a testing tug. Bucky groaned down the phone too. Steve swallowed thickly, leaning back on his chair as it groaned under his weight. He span it from his desk, eyes shut as he focused on the rasping of Bucky's breath and the heavy weight wrapped around his dick. His art history final could suck a metric fuck-tonne of dicks for all he cared.

“Describe yourself to me.” Bucky said in a commanding tone which made Steve's cock throb against his palm. He pumped his fist up once.

“Blonde, blue eyes. Skinny and pale. Don't have any muscle on me.” Steve cringed at being too honest yet again. Was he trying to turn Bucky off? He could have lied and said he looked like a men's health cover model. This guy wouldn't have known the difference anyhow. They were strangers connected by a telephone line and Steve waited in anticipation for a reply from the man on the end of the line.

“You a proper little twink, huh? Quite like the idea of you bossing me around a little? Think you could do that?”

“Jesus, Buck. Tell me what you look like.” Steve commanded back, hand sliding over his dick now, he twisted it on an upwards stroke groaning out at the pleasure that consumed him. 

“Kinda tall, dark hair. Blue eyes, people have said I have lips made for blowwies. Think I could put that to the test for you.”

“Yeah fuck. That would feel so good.” Steve didn't know what the hell he was thinking but before he could even contemplate it, he'd rested his cell-phone between his ear and shoulder, one hand still pumping his dick, the other jerkily removing his pants until he kicked them across the room. 

“Rogers. You gonna make me come in this dark alleyway?” Bucky's voice was hoarse, punctuated by groans that Steve echoed as he spread his skinny legs wider, the room's cool air sending goose pimples rising to the surface of his skin. He let his thumb slide over the slit of his cock, pre-come slicking the head nicely.

“You fucking better Bucky. I'm gonna shoot my load in a minute.” The low rumble of an orgasm ebbed away at his insides, growling like a caged animal as he felt his wrist ache with the continuous pumps along his length.

“Do it little guy, -ugh- come all over yourself. Imagine me -fuck yeah- kneeling in front of you, looking up at you and waiting -ugh- for your come like a good little boy.” Bucky's hand was probably going as fast as Steve's who was pressed against the back of his chair, the fake leather sticking to his body like a second skin as sweat clung to every fibre of his being.

“Holy shit Bucky, I'm gonna come.” That fucking animal was prying open the bars of the cage, roaring up his chest, breathing fire along his insides. His hand carried on without him, eyes squeezed tightly as Bucky's moans filtered down the line, Steve's hips rising with increasing speed to meet his slick fist again and again.

“Me too Rogers. Fuck.” Bucky gasped and the animal clawing it's way up Steve's body released a mighty roar as it tumbled from Steve's throat in the sound of a guttural moan, he felt stripes of come paint his shirt, surprising even him as a drop reached up to his neck. He collapsed further against his chair, hand still wrapped around himself as the world slipped back into view, body still coming down from a high he didn't know he was capable of reaching.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that, breathing heavy as Steve's phone stuck to the side of his sweaty face. He gulped, throat dry as he coughed out words.

“Hey you.” Steve said after a few moments, arm falling over his eyes as he concentrated on his erratic heart beating in his ears and how it seemed to fall in sync with Bucky's breathing.

“Hey Rogers, how's studying going?” Came his reply. 

“Pretty unproductive actually.” He laughed out, Bucky's soft chuckle making his smile wider somehow. For some reason. “How's your journey home going?”

“Not great. Got caught up in an alleyway.” Steve rose from his chair, grimacing at the dull click in his aching legs. He shuffled towards his bed with a sated grin, collapsing onto the made up duvet pant-less. He nuzzled into the warmth there, preening like a kitten who didn't care about the come that was now pressed against his once clean bed covers. 

“Is that so?” He flopped onto his back, ignoring how he was smiling like a fucking cheerleader talking to the quarter-back about prom. Man, what was wrong with him? Was the whole conversation even real? Was Bucky even real?

“Yeah. Tried to call a friend but ended up calling this guy instead.” Bucky said, breathing leveling out and by the sound of a soft wind crackling against the line, Steve thought he must have regained his composure to finally head home.

“He sounds like a jerk.” Steve laughed, Bucky following him with a snort.

“You're telling me. This guy ruined my best shirt!” Steve closed his eyes, sensitive cock twitching halfheartedly at him being the reason for Bucky's shirt to be covered in the evidence of their dirty call.

“You think you're gonna call that guy again sometime?” Steve regretted his words as soon as he rushed to say them, sucking in his bottom lip and chewing on it as the silence stretched on for a few moments.

“Do you think he'd want me to?” Came a hesitant reply. Steve shrugged for no one to see.

“I think you may have a shot.” He said confidently, his smile reached his ears at the sound of a fond snicker.

“Good, I was gonna tell him a little secret you see.” Bucky said jovially and Steve rolled onto his side, rubbing his face against his pillow in an attempt to stop fucking smiling.

“And what's that?”

“That if the little punk doesn't send me a picture of him once we've hung up, I'll go out of my damn mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Wrote it really quick before rushing off to work (BOO)
> 
> Come say hey to me on tumblr
> 
> wintersoldier-iscoming.tumblr.com
> 
> feedback would be amazing, but if you cba enjoy your day :) <3


End file.
